Sinful Wings
by Celestial-Dragon-Demon
Summary: Roleplay Based. They need that as a categoery.Moroi Ikshi was abandoned two years after sprouting cat ears and a tail at the age of five. Eight years after entering the orphanage, he's sent to an all boy's boarding school with the name 'Sinful Wings'...
1. Moroi Ikshi

­

**This story's based off a roleplay on Gaia Online that I ressurected and I am participating in currently. If you'd ever like to join or veiw it, post a review asking for the web address.**

Moroi Ikshi's illusion-hidden cat tail swished back and forth as violet-blue eyes drifted over the large sign at the front of the building.

"Sinful Wings," He muttered under his breath. "What an interesting name for a school."

The fifteen-year-old had finally been sent away from the orphanage he practically grew up in, to an all boy's boarding school. The boy had a choice to make it a change for the better, or a change for the worse. He was hoping that it would be better.

A stray breeze blew pale silvery-blue hair across Moroi's pale face. He pushed the ear-length strands back to their normal position, heading up to the large castle-like building that stood in front of him. All that was being carried in the boy's arms was a backpack that had been taken off his shoulders when he'd stopped at the sign. He hefted the bag back onto his shoulders, glancing at the piece of paper he'd been holding for a time.

The neko continued looking where he was going, glancing down every once and a while at his makeshift information sheet. It had his classes, the names of the teachers, a few other things related to those, and currently most important: His dorm number. Moroi's sharp eyes watched the empty halls, trying to find the room with a metal number '3' on it. He wasn't having the best of luck so far.

"Ah, here it is!" The boy exclaimed in his quiet voice, pulling a key out of his pocket and unlocking the door, sighing gratefully when he learned that he didn't' yet have a roommate. _'Now Moroi, that's not the right attitude!' _He scolded himself mentally, shrugging it off as he started unpacking, if you could even call it that.

The one thing that suddenly became plentiful in the room? Books. At least ten of them, all worn out, constantly being read by the boy. Ten books may not seem to be much to someone who'd seen a library and read many more than that, but for Moroi, ten was a lot of books.

After standing in the dead center of the room and looking around it for a moment, Moroi collapsed onto the bed, curled up and went to sleep. Being half-cat, he was prone to just pass out at any given time, not matter how inconvenient. Thankfully, Moroi planned it so he would fall asleep in a better place than most would.


	2. Mitsukai Eilber

**Yes, this story is going to have varying chapter lengths, mainly because I'm typing it at my mother's work place where they won't let me on Gaia Online… Where the real Sinful Wings is… Because of a little blocky thingy. It makes me sad. Well, this should be a good bit longer than the last one(unless I get writer's block) because I'm going to be typing from 5:00am MT to about 8:00am MT. Yeah, long time, early morning. Fun, fun, fun. Oh yes, I'm also under the influence of AMV Hell 3: The Motion Picture. If any parts of this are screwed beyond reason(prolly not) it's because of that vid. ;; That vid rox your sox.  
**

Moroi awoke to the quiet sound of new students' shoes stepping lightly through the still pretty much empty halls, very few voices could be heard as of now. He sat up and stretched, yawning, his no longer hidden navy ears bending back in a natural way. Smiling and rubbing one of his eyes, he glanced around the room he'd arrived in only a few hours before, deciding to raid his own backpack in search of something interesting.

'_A cookie? Well, it's a little interesting,'_ Moroi thought after a few moments digging through his backpack and coming upon a chocolate chip cookie, which he stuck in his mouth, continuing his attack upon the poor defenseless suitcase. He soon pulled the cookie out of his mouth and stuck his tongue out at it, tossing it into the trash can. _'Stupid stale cookie.'_

Navy tail went over his head, helping him to push his hair back out of his face. Oh, the wonders of having such a helpful body part. There was a small, almost inaudible click and the neko let his hair fall back in place, hiding both ears and tail from the boy he was fairly sure was going to be his roommate.

The door was pushed open, revealing an older blonde boy, his light hair mostly covering eyes of an as of yet unknown color. Moroi stood up, taking the few steps across the room to stand in front of the other boy. His held out a shy hand.

"I'm Moroi Ikshi. I take it you're my roommate?" He asked curiously as the other boy put his bag on the floor lightly.

"Yes, I think. I'm Mitsukai Eilber," The boy answered, turning his head up to reveal crimson eyes. He took the other's hand in a half-hearted greeting, eyes drifting to the cookie that Moroi had previously attempted to eat.

"Twas stale," The neko said, following the older boy's gaze. After a moment, the other withdrew his hand, muttering an apology for the fact that he'd forgotten to let go of the younger boy's hand.

"It's fine," Moroi said in reply to the apology, stepping back over to his backpack and continuing the search for something interesting. His hands retreated, carrying a pillow within the ten pale fingers.

"Uhmm…" Mitsukai said, the question sounding strange and uncertain coming from his highly cultured lips.

"Hmm?" Moroi looked from the older boy back to the pillow in his arms. He held up the inanimate object to a more visible position. It was old and worn, the edges frayed and tattered, what appeared to have been a sun dyed into the fabric had faded into a whitish circle, the rest of it a pale blue, rivaling the color of Moroi's hair. "My Grandfather made this for me before I was sent away," He explained, not wanting to mention the orphanage or much of a reference to it.

**As I've said before, this is roleplay based. For this computer, I can't get to Gaia Online or Sinful Wings. Soo... That's why this cuts off early. I forogt what happened next. ;-;**


End file.
